


SuperSow and Wonder Sow Dooming the World

by Horusath



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Brainwashing, Breeding, Impregnation, Other, Pigs, sow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horusath/pseuds/Horusath
Summary: Wonder Woman and Supergirl are on a mission together when they are captured and subsequently thoroughly bred by a disgusting filthy pig demon.Content warning: bestiality, breeding, impregnation, pig, mindbreak
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/pig, Kara Danvers (Supergirl)/pig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	SuperSow and Wonder Sow Dooming the World

_Tap tap tap_

The sound of heels on stone echoed against the walls of the dungeon. Walking side by side in the damp environment were Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, and the immortal amazon princess Diana, called Wonder Woman by the common people. It was unusual for the two of them to be working together, their individual strengths generally more than enough to deal with most threats on their own.

But this mission was dire enough that it required both of their attention. Women were disappearing all over the world, and if there was one thing both of these superheroes stood for, it was the safety and perseverance of womanhood. Their quest had led them here, a demonic-looking structure that was all sinister black spikes and armor on the outside, but once inside was a dank, humid nightmare.

“Yuck,” Supergirl said distastefully as she stepped on something wet.

“Don’t worry,” Diana reassured her. “We’ll be out of here in no time.”

“Yeah, I gue-“ Kara stopped midway through her sentence.

Diana knew why. The pair stopped in their tracks. There was a faint sound coming from up ahead. Low and slithering, like the sound of dozens of serpents wriggling against the stone.

“Be ready,” Diana said, her voice low. She drew her sword, her shield in her other hand.

Supergirl nodded, trying not to show that she was a tiny bit nervous. Who could blame her, with this horribly damp dungeon where you couldn’t even see two feet ahead without squinting your eyes.

The sound became louder and louder. Diana tightened her grip on her sword. When the source of the sounds was revealed, Supergirl let out a muffled gasp. Diana felt her stomach turn.

Long, slimy tentacles appeared from the darkness ahead of them. They were a milky-white color, and tipped with sharp needles. They flopped and flailed in the air, dozens of them. Diana swallowed. What kind of creature was this?

“Uh, any ideas?” Supergirl asked.

The answer was provided for them. The tentacles stopped moving, hanging in the air menacingly. Then they suddenly lunged at the two women. Despite being among the most powerful beings on the planet, the two superheroes were flat-out outnumbered. For every tentacle Wonder Woman sliced apart or Supergirl obliterated, two more would take their place. The battle didn’t last long. One short moment of inattention was all that was required. Diana felt a prick in her leg.

“What the…” she mumbled, before promptly collapsing to the floor unconscious.

“D-Diana!” Kara shouted, looking back at her comrade.

That was all the opening the tentacles needed. Supergirl was jabbed in her neck, and within seconds she too felt her eyes become heavy. The last thing she saw were the tentacles wiggling above her

**

Wonder Woman woke up in a darkened cell. She was alone. There was no sign of Supergirl. She still felt a little drowsy, but her superhuman physique was already flushing out the toxins in her system. She noticed her hands were chained. 

“Really?” Diana mumbled.

With a barely noticeable flex, she shattered her bonds. Wonder Woman rose to her feet. The cell was filthy; water constantly dripped from the ceiling, and she saw dark stains on the floor. They weren’t bloodstains. Diana felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

 _No time to waste_ , she thought to herself. She had to find her companion.

The door to her cell was locked, but her captors must not have realized who they’d captured, because one pull from Wonder Woman all but ripped the entire door off of its hinges. She threw it away and started making her way through the dungeon.

The deeper Diana traversed, the stranger the scent in the air became. It went from a reeking rotting smell to a curious kind of musk. It was penetrating and the more Wonder Woman took it in, the more her body started warming up. Her surroundings also started to change. Where before she’d been surrounded by various cells clearly meant for human habitation, now she began noticing habitats that she would sooner describe as… _pens_. Hay was scattered across the floor. Instead of cell doors, the enclosures had wooden fences surrounding them. She saw feeding tubes, and scraps of food littered on the ground. This was all exceedingly strange on its own, but then Wonder Woman heard the last sound she ever expected to hear in this place. 

Moaning.

It was low at first, but as Diana tentatively stepped forward it became louder and louder. What’s more, she recognized that voice. There was no doubt about it. It was Supergirl.

Wonder Woman tracked the sound to one of the pens just around the corner. Diana sneaked her way forward, hugging the walls, and peeked her head around. She had to keep herself from yelling in shock.

_Oh my god_

Kara Danvers, the mighty Supergirl, was naked on all fours. Her beautiful, slender body was on full display; her shining blonde hair falling down on her naked white shoulders, her perky breasts pointing downwards (with rock-hard nipples, Diana didn’t fail to notice), and her beautiful ass, toned to perfection from years of training and combat.

Her eyes were closed and soft moans escaped from her lips. From the walls of the cell, two thin tentacles pushed deep into Supergirl’s ears. She seemed in a trance of sorts. Diana was ready to go in and free her friend, but then she noticed Kara wasn’t alone. Someone was standing slightly behind her. Or rather, something.

Diana almost gagged, only managing to stop herself with a supreme effort. It was by far the most horrifying, filthiest thing she had ever seen. From a glance, it appeared to be some sort of twisted demonic pig, but one that had been hideously altered by some kind of nightmarish plague. It’s skin was thick and flabby, old hay and mud sticking to it. It was covered in oozing blisters, boils, scabs and weeping sores, as if the creature was rotting from the inside out. Even worse, nasty looking warts grew out of it at sporadic points, leaking a thin greenish pus that trailed over its body. Tiny red eyes were sunken in its drooling face.

“God…” Diana whispered, her hand in front of her mouth. She felt like throwing up.

A reeking yellow ichor continuously oozed from the creatures nose and eyes, thick like melted cheese. The pig snorted, wiping its mouth and nose with the back of its thick arm. Its nose started leaking again almost instantaneously. Even from this distance, Wonder Woman could smell the obscene smell coming from the pig. She couldn’t imagine what Kara must be smelling.

Diana knew she should be helping her friend. But for some reason, the mighty amazon was rooted in place. The sheer depravity of the image before her, the pure, smooth-skinned, blonde-haired Kara Danvers on her hands and knees, her unspoilt naked body for all to see. And then that disgusting pig… thing standing right next to her, oozing pus, smegma and all kinds of other filth from what seemed to be every part of its obscene body.

Suddenly, Kara’s moans became louder. The pig snorted, scratching its rear with its dirty hoof. A thin rain of dirt fell to the floor. It walked over towards the wall and pulled on a lever.

“ _Ghah_!” Supergirl gasped.

The twin tentacles in her ear canals slowly pulled out. When they flopped out of her ears, Diana saw that they were tipped with needles. A blue substance dripped from their ends. Wonder Woman tried to study them more, but they were already retreating back into the walls. What’s more, a sudden sound made her eyes jump back at the pig. She couldn’t quite describe what she was hearing; it was a sticky, wet flopping sound, and it was coming from the pig. More specifically, its crotch. When Diana’s eyes fell down to it, she froze.

A wet, pink-gray appendage appeared out from its crotch, thin and stretchy, tapering into a corkscrew-like tip. The entirety of that long twisting tube was caked with a mixture of sweat and old smegma, whitish-yellow and horribly thick, allowed to pile up and fester on its dick for months and months, never being cleaned. No doubt this was where that wet sound had come from. Even from this distance, it made Diana’s nostrils flare.

But Supergirl didn’t seem perturbed by it. On the contrary. As the grotesque pig positioned itself behind the beautiful superhero girl, she pushed her upper body to the ground and eagerly stuck her ass out. Diana was shocked, but nothing could have prepared her for the next words that came out of Kara’s mouth.

_“Drill your sow!!”_

Diana’s hands dug into the stone of the wall she was gripping as the pig demon waddled closer towards Kara. It left a trail of pus in its wake, leaving dark stains on the floor.

 _D-don’t tell me that thing plans to_ … Diana though in horror.

The sheer thought of that thin, smegma-caked tube drilling into Supergirl’s untouched pussy made Wonder Woman’s blood run cold. It was obscene. Unnatural. But at the same time, against all odds and to her eternal shame, Diana had to face the horrible truth.

She was getting wet.

She brought her knees together, rubbing the insides of her thighs to get rid of that horrible itch. Why? Why was she getting aroused by what was without a doubt the most disgusting creature she’d ever seen, ready to ravage one of the purest, most upright women Diana knew. Even as she thought it, the answer rose up from the depths of her psyche. There was a side of the noble Wonder Woman nobody knew of. Not the people, not even the other superheroes. A part she never wanted to be revealed, because if it did, it would ruin her reputation.

There had been an incident, a long time back. Soaring through the sky, Diana had come upon a classic criminal scene: a man robbing a woman in a rundown alley. The robbery itself had gone fairly fast, but then the man started unbuckling his belt. The woman screamed for help, her voice high and piercing. But Wonder Woman didn’t dive in. Instead, she hovered over the scene, watching silently even as the man forcibly pulled the woman’s pants off, pulled her panties to the side and started violently raping her. The woman cried and wailed, and Diana had felt a stab of guilt, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t move. Or didn’t want to move. She had never been turned on as much as in that moment, watching that woman get raped. No, not watch…allowing her to be raped.

And so a new fetish had been born inside of Wonder Woman. An obsession. Whenever she witnessed a woman about to be assaulted, she didn’t step in. She watched, watched as those disgusting men had their way with those women. And as she watched, strange thoughts would float around in her mind, thoughts that went against everything she stood for as an amazon. Degrading thoughts. That this was the proper place of a woman, helpless underneath a dominant male, forced to take his seed against her will. That if the man’s cock was filthy with cum or smegma that it was a woman’s task to allow him to put it inside of her so it could come out clean, leaving all that nasty residue behind in the woman’s pussy.

It got worse with every rape Wonder Woman witnessed. She would mentally cheer the rapists on, and beg them in thought to not pull out at the end, to cum inside of those women and knock them up. Eventually, Diana became so obsessed, so enraptured by it all that after the men were done she would dive in and lick the women clean. She had to taste that cum, that delicious dirty stinking orgasmic male seed, the thought that more of it was inside those women, gestating inside of them and fertilizing their eggs, making her pussy soaking wet. She was Wonder Woman, the mighty amazon warrior-princess that had saved the world countless times over, who was idolized by girls and women everywhere. And yet at the same time she was also a massive pervert, touching herself to the sight of those very women that looked up to her getting brutally raped.

Sometimes, Diana wondered what she would do if she herself actually was at threat of being raped. Thus far, no villain had ever attempted it with her. Would she fight back? Or would she just lay there and take it? The mighty Wonder Woman, raped by a common criminal. The thought was too exhilarating.

An eager snorting pulled her out of her daydreaming. The pig creature was settling itself behind Kara’s perky ass. There was no doubt what was about to happen. Diana’s heart was pounding in her ears. As much as she enjoyed watching women get raped, this was different from those times. This wasn’t just another woman. It was Kara Danvers. Supergirl. Her friend. Even worse, it wasn’t a man that was about to rape her, but this nasty, smegma and pus oozing pig abomination.

But despite all that, Diana didn’t move. She watched as the pig towered over Kara, watched as it bent over her form. It’s boil-covered hide pushed and rubbed against Supergirl’s slender body until its fat belly landed on her back, crushing Kara into the ground. She gasped, but still there was a mad half-smile on her face, as if she were actually enjoying this brutal domination.

Kara’s head was between the pig’s stumpy front legs, her ass pushed up. Her pussy was rubbing up against that thin curly dick that dangled from between the pig’s hindlegs. The dried-up smegma rubbed against Supergirl’s cunt, leaving sticky yellow smudges behind on her tight pink pussylips. Supergirl was soaking wet. Wonder Woman couldn’t help but notice what a perfect fit her pussy would be for that corkscrew cock as it slowly delved inside of her…

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

Diana shook her head. Her friend was about to get raped! She had to do something. But when Diana moved, it was only to get a better view of what was about to take place. The smell emanating from the pig demon grew more intense, the pus-leaking boils, the smegma drooping from its eyes and nose, that thin jerky cock covered in even more of that yellowish substance, so thick that it was almost like a second skin of reeking melted cheese…

But Wonder Woman didn’t block her nose. In fact, she was inhaling the disgusting smell with a bit more force than normal. It made her slightly dizzy. Yes, she would save Supergirl. Of course she would. But she just wanted to savor this scent for just a little bit longer…

Then Kara saw Diana. Wonder Woman didn’t catch Kara’s eyes, her own sight focused on what was happening behind Supergirl. Kara felt a surge of relief. She had been so close to breaking. All those hours of those horrid tentacles pumping that fluid straight into her brain. Forced to sit in place as the most depraved thoughts entered her mind, finding it harder and harder to push them out. Despite her resistance, she had even been forced to hear herself cry out to get drilled by this horrifying pig! The shame was almost too much. But it was over now. Diana would take care of everything.

Or so she thought. As the pig’s overwhelming weight laboriously positioned itself on top of her, trying to find the right hole, Diana didn’t move. Kara saw that the amazon’s face was red. What’s more, something was leaking down from underneath her armored skirt. Diana was dripping with juices. But…why?

“D-Diana!” Supergirl yelled, suddenly very afraid. “Get me out of here!”

Diana’s head snapped up, as if she’d woken up from a trance. Her eyes met Kara’s. Yes, she should save her. Would save her. That’s why she’d come here. Just…not yet.  
Her eyes went back to the dirty pig fiend, her hand sliding underneath her armored skirt. It was like a swamp down there, soaking wet.

Finally, the pig found that sacred, unspoiled pussy of Supergirl. Kara’s eyes became wide, knowing what was about to happen in just a few seconds.

“Please, Diana!” she begged, feebly extending her hand. “Get it off me! You can’t let this happen to me!”

Her dear friend’s hand, reached out to her in ultimate despair, momentarily woke Wonder Woman up from her sick lust. Her mind was torn between helping her friend escape the nightmarish fate that awaited her, and the perverted Diana that had lain dormant for so long deep inside of her. But even as the conundrum rose up, Diana knew she had already made her choice. The need between her legs won out. She was on the brink of the hardest, most intense orgasm she could ever remember having. There was no way she was going to give that up. Not even to save her friend.

“S-sorry…” Diana whispered weakly. Whether it was to Kara or herself, she didn’t know. And it didn’t matter. Her eyes looked back at the scab-encrusted pig demon. It was so filthy, so damned disgusting…It had no place being anywhere near Kara Danver’s beautiful naked body. And yet Diana wanted it to be there…no, closer, on top of her, inside of her! The desire to see that creature ravage her friend burned up inside of her like a bubbling volcano, and when it erupted it did so with a passionate shout from Diana.

_“DRILL THAT DUMB SOW ALREADY!”_

Kara’s eyes went wide with shock, but they immediately clinched together as the pig pushed up against her rear. It’s curling smegma-covered dick made sticky, slimy sounds as it rubbed against Supergirl’s pussy. It was almost like it was toying with her, splattering smudges of reeking yellowish dick cheese on her pristine pussy. Then, without warning, its slimy cock shot out like a burning hot spear, skewering Supergirl’s virgin pussy.

“ _GHAAAAH_!!” Kara cried out. She clenched her eyes firmly shut.

Although she was a virgin, she knew a little bit about what sex was supposed to be like. A loving moment of copulation between two people that loved each other, the ultimate display of passion, a pleasant experience for both parties. Instead, Kara now lay on the floor, feeling the demon hog’s fat balls resting on her leg as that long coiled appendage dove deeper and deeper inside of her. The insides of her pussy were being drilled, smegma spattering and staining the walls of her cunt as it delved inside of her tight hole. As much as Kara cried and protested she was soaking wet, and her own juices mixed with the pig’s reeking smegma to create the perfect lubricant for it’s curled dick to pass through.

“O-oh god!” Kara groaned loudly.

There was so much of it. The pig’s cock seemed to be unending, more and more of that skinny twisted tube finding its way inside of Supergirl’s holiest sanctum. It pushed through like a hungry worm, twitching and twirling inside of Kara’s cunt, digging so deep that Kara thought her pussy might explode from how much of its curled up cock was mashed inside of it. Then she felt it break through.

“ _NGHAAAAH_!!!”

Kara let out a painful howl as she felt the tip of the pig’s thin cock pierce through her cervix and into her womb. The feeling was indescribable. There was pain, yes, a burning piercing pain, the pain of having her virginity taken by a pig’s dick. And there was the horrible feeling of having her pussy smeared and tainted with the pig’s thick smelly dick cheese, which made everything even worse.

But at the same time it was mixed with a level of pleasure Supergirl didn’t know existed. Her mind was being overloaded with sensations. And still the pig wasn’t done penetrating her. It’s corkscrew cock kept going, pushing more and more into Supergirl’s womb, exploring that sacred cavity, filling it up with its wormy wiggling appendage. Kara gasped and panted, the obscene feeling of being fucked by a pig beyond anything she could have imagined.

_Aaah!”_

The lustful moan didn’t come from Kara but from Wonder Woman. The mighty amazon had fallen to her knees, her mouth wide open as her body was being wracked by her orgasm. Her hand moved furiously underneath her warrior skirt, moaning loudly as the juices flowed out between her legs. 

Through tear-streaked eyes, Kara saw Diana orgasming to the sight of her friend being raped by a pig. That was it. It was over. Wonder Woman had crossed a threshold. There was no coming back from this. If the same scenario took place in the future, she would let Supergirl get ravaged again. There was no way out. No escape. With her last hope of freedom dashed, Kara accepted her fate. Her resistance faded. A slow, lustful smile spread on her face again. The pain faded to the background and the pleasure began to take over. She could feel it wiggling inside of her, the pig’s wormy dick. In its own obscene way, it was making love to her. Yes, it was her mate. Her lover. More. She wanted more. The world be damned, she needed more of that thin wiggly cock inside of her.

“Fu…fuck me!” Kara yelled, finally yielding to her desires. “Oh god, it feels so good! Fuck me, breed me, I’m your bitch, FUCK MEEE!!”

The pig grunted loudly and pushed its lower body into Kara’s rear. It was so heavy that Kara was shoved forward on the floor a few inches. The pig stopped moving, but its dick was seemingly moving on its own accord, jamming in and out of Supergirl’s wet pussy. The sound of its balls slamming against Supergirl’s legs filled the room, mixing with the wet squishy sounds of its smegma dripping cock splattering against her slit.

From the walls, the twin tentacles emerged again. Kara moaned as they entered her ears once more, to finish what they started. Only this time, Kara didn’t offer up any resistance. She let it all happen with glee. Kara looked at Diana. With the last bits of sentient thought that remained to her, Kara thanked her friend for allowing her to experience this. And then the brainwashing soup started doing its work.

Kara could feel the memories fade away from her mind; her friends, her family, her desire to be a hero, to fight crime, to be a symbol of strength. Her mouth opened, her tongue flapping out. Memories of Diana vanished next and finally, Kara even forgot her own name. When the tentacles pulled out of her ears, all that was left was the desire to breed, to get brutally fucked by this hideous, boil-covered stinking pig demon, now and for the rest of eternity.

Kara Danvers had been turned into a sow.

 _“Nghaah_ …!”

All this time, the pig beast had been drilling her pussy and womb. It wiggled and shook inside of her cunt like a rotor. Although the pig’s cock was thin and twitchy, there was just so much of it that it stuffed up every inch of Kara’s reproductive organs. The pig dick wasn’t just inside of her, it was everywhere. The pig demon’s lower body was now completely still as its cock went to work, thrusting inside of Kara’s pussy faster and faster, the wet smushy sounds so loud that they filled Kara and Diana’s ears. Diana could make out the small space between Kara’s pussy and the pig’s groin. Its thin cock moved like a wild snake, fast and purposeful. Kara was moaning loudly like a bitch in heat. All of her previous protest and cries were gone. Wonder Woman’s body was burning up, and she quickly started stripping, taking off her heavy armor until she was completely naked. 

Her body was perfect, the dream of any man; tall and slender, her beautiful physique taut from years of brutal training but at the same time not showing any muscle. Her breasts were sizable but not too big, and she had an ass so tight even the other amazons were jealous of her. There was a reason Diana was known as the most beautiful of the amazons.

But little did they know that underneath that seductive sexy exterior lay the mind of a depraved woman who had done things they couldn’t even imagine. She was sick, sick beyond help. Beyond cure. She needed to be punished. And right here, in this damp leaky dungeon, watching Kara Danvers get raped and bred by a disgusting pig demon, Diana knew what that punishment should be. All that talk of pride and honor she had previously touted was bullshit. All she wanted was be in Kara’s place, to become an incubator for the pig’s delicious seed, to be allowed to give birth to its demon pig babies. Diana lay down on the ground, her legs spread, fingering herself furiously as she waited for the pig to be done with her friend.

Kara, meanwhile, was barely able to form a coherent thought. Her body was being crushed underneath the pig’s heavy weight, but even then all she could think about was its snake-like cock coiling inside of her, filling up her womb, thrusting and wiggling harder and faster. She had to feel its cum. She needed to feel its cum.

“ _Mghah_ …p-please!” Kara panted. “Cum, cum inside of me! Use my eggs, they’re all yours, please I want to feel your pig babies inside of me!!”

Diana had never heard a woman beg to be impregnated like that. It only turned her on more.

“Oh god yes!” Diana shouted. “Fuck that bitch of a sow, fill her up with your nasty cum!!”

The two women fought over who screamed the loudest, who begged the hardest for Kara to be knocked up. But for the pig monster it didn’t matter. All it heard was the eagerness of the sow beneath him to get filled up, and it was more than happy to fulfill her wish.

The pig snorted, and Kara moaned as she felt a spurt of cum fill her womb. Its cum was thin and watery. Kara felt oddly disappointed. After all that work, was this really it?  
What Kara didn’t know was that the mating of pigs was a tad bit different from sex between two humans. The first spurt of cum had simply been to clean out and prepare her womb for the real deal. The demon grunted, and then squealed.

“ _GH…GHNGAAAH_!!”

Kara cried out loudly, her eyes wide as saucers as the pig let out its true ejaculation. Unlike before it was horribly thick, a thick porridge-like substance that slowly began filling up her womb. Small bits of it dropped down on the floor between the gap of Kara’s rear and the pig’s crotch. It was a dirty white like rank milk, with obscene greenish lumps swimming in it. The vast majority of that horrid concoction was now filling up Supergirl. The pig didn’t let up, its corpulent form resting on top of Kara’s slender body as it continued to ejaculate inside of her over and over. After several minutes of cumming, Kara’s womb was filled to the brim and even her Fallopian tubes were being soaked and penetrated by the thick gruel-like mixture.

“ _Phah_ … _pwah_ …” Kara panted. “ _Hgnnhh_!!”

Still, the pig kept cumming. It seemed to be never-ending. As it bred her, Kara’s eggs were being brutally attacked by the demonic pig sperm. Even her superhuman eggs didn’t stand a chance against the invasive organisms, and Kara’s pure, untainted DNA was being forcibly merged with that of the pig. As more and more pig cum filled her up, it mixed with the ever-present bits of reeking smegma on the pig’s cock to permanently corrupt her reproductive organs. Her cells were being twisted, her very DNA was being irreparably altered. Her ability to give birth to human babies was being taken away from her. Humans would no longer be able to fertilize Kara. Nor any other creature for that matter. The only seed her body would accept from now on was that of a pig. That was the only semen that could fertilize her eggs. What’s more, her eggs would never die or get flushed out of her system if it was her monthly time. They would forever lay in her body, waiting to be fertilized. To put it plainly, Kara would be in a state of permanent ovulation. Ready to be knocked up at a moment’s notice.

“ _Aaah_ …” Kara moaned deliriously.

Her belly bulged a little, the unholy pig seed forcing her body to already enter the first month of pregnancy. There was no doubt about it now. Kara had just been impregnated by a pig. The insane amounts of pressure in her womb and pussy forced some of the cum back out, and thick reeking globs of it dripped down her beautiful slender legs.

Diana watched it all happen with a smile on her face. When she noticed the globs of cum drip out of Kara’s pussy, she put her superhuman speed to use, lunging forward and positioning her face straight underneath Kara’s cunt and the pig’s dick, opening her mouth wide

“ _Mmmm_ …” Diana moaned.

She savored the sensation of that thick, white porridge slowly drooping into her mouth. It tasted horribly bitter, but Diana scooped it all up nonetheless, loving the feeling of the green lumps inside the fluid as it slowly moved down her throat. It filled up her mouth, and when her mouth couldn’t take any more it sloshed all over her face, inside her nostrils, covering her visage in a perverted makeup. This was how far she’d fallen. She would sooner make sure none of the pig cum went to waste than save her own friend. This close to Kara, all Diana could think about was swallowing every bit of cum that her friend’s overflowing pussy couldn’t hold.

Kara felt a growing hotness in her belly. It spread throughout the rest of her body, and she felt her pussy twitch and squeeze down on the pig’s cock, hungrily slurping up every last bit of cum. And whatever it couldn’t take, Diana was waiting underneath it, eager to scoop it up. Both women were completely caught up in their lust. Their brains had been turned to mush. Cum. That was all they could think about. Pig cum. More and more of the thick gooey substance, until Diana’s mouth was overflowing with the reeking dirty white fluid dripping down her lips and chin, and Kara felt like her pussy might explode.

Finally, after a good fifteen minutes of non-stop cumming on the pig’s part, it stopped ejaculating. Kara groaned as she felt its cock retract from her womb, back out her pussy. A wet sloshing sound could be heard as all of that pent-up dick cheese that covered the pig’s stringy cock was being left behind inside of Supergirl’s cunt. There was so much of it that it took an uncomfortably long time until the pig had withdrawn all of its cock. But it left the tip inside of Kara’s pussy.

“Wh-wha…” Kara mumbled faintly. “What’s… _nghhh_!”

The pig excluded a glue-like substance from its cock, an adhesive that sealed off the inside of Kara’s pussy. No cum could squirt out anymore. It was all locked inside of Kara’s body, to make sure that all of her eggs would get fertilized. Then, and only then did the pig pull out its cock. Kara collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily.

Diana let out a low whine as the flow of pig cum in her mouth stopped. She pushed her body up and started licking the pig’s cock all over, swooping up all of the leftover cum and smegma. She hungrily sucked on that noodle-like appendage, her tongue roaming all over its length and down to the pig’s balls. More. She had to have more. Diana grunted and moaned as she cleaned the pig up, her face and upper body pushing up against its groin, covering it in smudges of its disgusting fluids.

Kara managed to turn on her back and sit up against the wall. She caressed her swollen belly with her hand, mentally begging the pig’s seed to fertilize each and every single one of her eggs, to fill her to the brim with piglets. She looked at Diana, and saw that her friend was hungrily sucking off the pig. Her breasts and belly were stained with cum and smegma. Kara chuckled. Diana looked better this way, she thought.

Having fully cleaned the pig’s cock, Diana noticed two tentacles inch out from the walls towards the sides of her head. Wasting no time, she grabbed them and jammed them inside of her ears.

“ _Ghah_!”

Instantly, they started to pump the brainwashing fluid inside her brain. Diana welcomed it. She didn’t want to remember anything anymore. Not her past, her mother, her friends, her adventures…all those thousands of years of knowledge vanished one by one, and as it happened, Diana’s smile grew wider and wider. The pig snorted in front of her. This was the first time a woman had willingly allowed herself to be brainwashed. And it was the mighty Wonder Woman, no less. The symbol of strong women everywhere in the world was eagerly accepting her new fate; that of a breeding hole for the most vile disgusting creatures imaginable, fertile soil for the demon pigs to dump their seed in over and over.

While the process normally took hours, like it did with Supergirl, because Diana was so eager and offered no resistance whatsoever, it took far less time with her. Like Kara, the last thing to disappear from her memory was her own name. Diana, the mighty amazon warrior-princess, was no more.

Her mouth open, her tongue hanging from her lips, Diana eagerly laid down head-first on the ground, pushing her ass up. The pig grunted. Its cock was already dripping with smegma again, sloughing on to the ground in stinking wet chunks. It crawled on top of Diana, and even with her superhuman strength she was pushed to the ground. Diana gasped, and then groaned as she felt the pig’s stringy cock start to delve inside of her pussy.

“ _Ahhn_!” Diana moaned lustfully. Finally, she was where she wanted to be. Where she belonged to be. “DEEPER!” she shouted. “I WANT TO FEEL EVERY DAMNED BIT OF YOU INSIDE OF ME!!”

The pig grunted and pushed its hips forward, forcing more of that elongated spindly cock inside of Diana’s eager pussy. The smegma covering it smushed up against the folds of Diana’s pussy, coating them in its sickeningly yellow slime, but Diana welcomed it, eagerly pushing her rear back. It felt slimy and wormy, but the whole world be damned, it felt so good!

The pig’s dick wormed its way through her pussy, wiggling and turning inside of her, until finally it reached her cervix.

“ _Nghh_!” Diana groaned. This part hurt, she knew, but she had to push through it.

She felt the pig’s thin appendage push against her cervix, the corkscrew tip pushing and prodding, until with one fell stab it forced its way through. Diana wailed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Drool dripped from her mouth. Her womb was now being filled up like Kara’s had been before, the pig’s long skinny cock nestling itself inside of it. She could feel it reach every corner as it shoved into her.

“M-more!” Diana yelled, squeezing her eyes shut due to the obscene pressure in her pussy.

Her slender back arched in pleasure, and she pushed her beautiful, perfect ass further back against the pig. As the pig’s cock twisted and rotated inside of her, Diana tried to match the movements with her own gyrations. It was hard with the pig’s overwhelming weight all but crushing her, but Diana was running on pure sexual lust at this point. Her body moved on its own accord, and all it wanted was more pig cock.

The pig creature was happy to oblige. It made short grunting sounds as it shoved its cock inside of Diana’s dripping pussy. Her womb seemed ready to burst. It was being forcibly expanded to accommodate all of the pig’s cock. It just kept coming, rope after rope of that long, thin jerky-like cock, flowing into her pussy and straight inside her womb. Diana gasped. It was all too much. Her toes curled against the stone as she felt herself orgasm. The fluids of her climax mixed with the pig cum and smegma to create a disgusting miasma of filth which dripped down on to the floor.

Diana peeked at Kara through squinted eyes. Her friend had a knowing smile on her face as she rubbed her belly. Kara knew full well what Diana was feeling right now; the crushing weight of the pig on top of her, the wormy feeling of its cock in her pussy, that delicious pressure building up inside of her womb. Part of Supergirl wanted to push her former friend out of the way and take her place.

Bu Kara knew her pig master would never have allowed it. It was busy breeding a fresh sow, and it would not be happy if it was interrupted. All this while, Diana was moaning deliriously as that protracted tentacle-like cock squiggled its way inside of her. The pig grumbled. Finally, it was ready.

“Give…” Diana swallowed, her throat raw. “Give it to me…plea- _nghh_!”

A short, hard squirt of preparatory cum shot inside of Diana’s womb. She could feel it soak into her flesh. Diana braced herself for what was to come. Her hands dug into the hay on the floor. This was it. This was what she’d been begging for all this time. Her dream, her one true desire. Then the hog grunted loudly, and all those thoughts were flushed out of Diana’s mind.

“ _AAHHHHH_!!”

She squealed like the sow that she was, and the pig squealed in turn, their voices mixing into an obscene cacophony. Its cum poured into her womb. Diana could feel the thick mushy substance flow into her. Her body shuddered in pleasure, and Diana felt herself burn up inside as her womb was stuffed with the pig’s demonic seed. She squealed and squealed, her voice barely even recognizable as human anymore. The proud and might Wonder Woman, warrior-princess of a thousand battles, was now lying on the floor of a dark filthy cell, her beautiful slender body overtaken by that of the disgusting lumpy pig fiend, a willing incubator for its fertile brood.

“So…so much…” Diana panted weakly. “Oh god!”

She squeezed her eyes as the faucet that was the pig’s cock kept emptying its seed inside of her. The occasional twitch of the pig’s lower body was the only outward sign it gave that it was in fact breeding with Diana. Other than that, it simply held on tightly to her, motionless as it spurted pig cum into her.

As more and more pig seed flowed into her, a second orgasm hit Diana. And then a third. They kept on coming, chaining themselves together in a way she had never experienced before. Her pussy was now a sopping mess of fluids, both hers and the pig’s. Diana’s mind was being fried with the overflow of stimulus. She barely even noticed as Kara appeared underneath her. Like Diana had done before her, Kara eagerly swallowed up the surplus of fluids flowing forth from the unholy copulation of the pig and Diana.

Throughout all this, Diana could feel herself change. Not just outwardly, as her belly slowly started to swell with pig cum. No, it was her very being that was being altered. Pig cum was permeating her every being, flowing into her pussy, her womb, her tubes, every part of her that made her a proud woman. The pig cum seemed to have a mind of its own, seeking to corrupt her to her very core. She had already been mentally transformed into a sow, but now the pig seed flowing through her sought to make her one physically as well.

Amazon warrior-princess though she was, Diana had always held the dream of perhaps one day settling down and having a family. That would now become impossible. Her superhuman genes were no match for the inhuman levels of corruption the pig cum brought with it. Her womb had all but changed shape with how much pig cock was inside of it. Her tubes and eggs were thoroughly soaked in the pig’s cum.

Like with Kara before her, when the pig finally pulled out of Diana, it left behind a squirt of glue-like adhesive that sealed off the inside of her pussy, preventing any further cum from flowing out. The tip of the pig’s cock flopped out of Diana’s cunt, and she dropped down to the floor.

The pig rose to its feet, grunting in approval. It looked down at the two women. Kara on her back, one hand rubbing her belly, her mouth stained with cum and smegma. And Diana on her side, still breathing heavily from what had just taken place. Both women had crazed smiles on their faces.


End file.
